


A Dozen Red Roses

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More belated Valentine's stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Red Roses

The knock on the door startled Laura, although not as much as the person that walked through it a moment later as she told them they could come in.

"Hey Laura," Danny said, with a slight grin, a bouquet of flowers held behind her back, just barely in view.

"Danny." Laura looked up at her from her bed, flustered. "I'm not exactly sure why you're here. Just because Carmilla and I broke up doesn't mean that I want to get with you. I told you that it was between us; it had nothing to do with-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Hollis," Danny replied, cutting her off. "I'm not here to ask you to be my Valentine... I already have a date."

The confusion on Laura's face turned into astonishment as Carmilla came back into the room from the bathroom, all dressed up.

"Ready to go, babe?" Danny asked, handing over the flowers and planting a soft kiss on Carmilla's lips.

"Absolutely," Carmilla replied, smiling up at her date before sneaking her arm around the taller girl's waist and heading toward the door.

"Really, roses?" Laura heard Carmilla ask.

"They reminded me of you; beautiful and dangerous."

 


End file.
